


"Can't you stay a little longer?"

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble for sentence prompt list, "Can't you stay a little longer?" and "Don't lie to me."





	"Can't you stay a little longer?"

You opened your eyes, almost having fallen asleep if it weren’t for the feeling of Happy shifting around. You looked up at him and he looked down at you, slowly pushing you off his chest to lay in the side of the bed while he sat up and stood, walking over to the bathroom in all his naked glory. He went to the sink and began his routine for the nights where you slept together, or more so for the nights where you slept together and then he left you. He turned the water on, rinsing his face and head, washing along his mouth and stubble, removing the remnants of you and your scent from his skin before standing and going over to pee. He then came back and began to put his clothes back on. You sat on the bed, wrapped up in the sheet as you watched him put back on the clothes he had so hurriedly removed 2 hours before. Two hours is usually the normal amount of time he spent whenever you had your little late-night meetings.

Happy was a man of skill, and he enjoyed making sure his partner was enjoying herself, no matter how badly he wanted to get off. Foreplay was always a must for him and he spent a fair amount of time on in whenever the two of you were together. The bulk of the night would then be spent rolling around in the sheets in the throes of passion, sweat, and sex filling the air. Then he’d spend the next 30 minutes or so, coming back down and relaxing with you in bed, keeping you close and maybe some Happy cuddling, with consisted or him tugging you into his side so you could rest your head on his chest as he smoked a blunt or cigarette. But once those 30 minutes were up, he was up and doing his cleanup routine like clockwork, getting ready to leave. Every time you wished things were different, that he would maybe stay and spend more time with you. You always let him go without a word though. But not tonight.  

“Hap?”

He looked up at you from zipping up his pants, grabbing his belt.

“Yeah?”

You fiddled with the fabric of the sheet, trying to think of how you should say what you wanted to say. You felt that it was a lost cause but there was no problem with trying.

“ ** _Can’t you stay a little longer_**?”

His hands paused, stopping with the edge of his belt halfway into the next loop. He kept his eyes trained down, not wanting to make eye contact with you. He didn’t want to see that pleading look in your eyes. He didn’t want to see the disappointment and hurt in them either when he said no. So he didn’t instead staying looking at his belt and be continued pushing it through the loops.

“No.”

“I know you just go back to the clubhouse. I know you don’t have anything else to do. SO why can’t you stay? It doesn’t have to be long, just a little longer. Just until I fall asleep? Then you can leave when I’m gone.”

He couldn’t help but wince at that. The fact that you knew he wouldn’t stay, you just wanted him to wait until you didn’t know he was leaving. He said nothing, simply finishing up with his belt and sitting on the edge of the bed so he could start putting on his shoes. You felt some tears coming to your eyes but you swallowed them back, deciding to try one more time. You scooted closer to him and Hap secretly hoped to himself that you wouldn’t touch him. He didn’t know if he’d be able to keep up his façade if you did. He felt your hand land softly on his bare shoulder and give a slight squeeze. But what did him in was the trembling voice that came from behind him.

“Please Happy. Please. I hate being alone. Just a little longer? Just 15 minutes?”

Closing his eyes, dropped his boot down to the ground, running his hand along his face.

“Come here.”

At first, you hesitated but you stood, keeping the blanket wrapped around you as you came to stand in front of him. You balled the edge of the blanket up in your h=fists and held them to your chest, knowing this was the moment he was going to tell you no, and to stop asking him. Tell you that he was tired of you being clingy and this was the last time he would ever sleep with you since you couldn’t keep your feelings in check.

“Do you love me?”

Your eyes widened as your eyes snapped up to him. His eyes were fierce and yet sad as they looked at you. You stumbled over your words, looking away but he stayed collected, his eyes never once leaving yours.

“I asked you something Y/N. Do you love me?”

It took you a couple seconds, knowing your answer was what was going to make or break whatever bit of a relationship you had.

**_“Don’t lie to me.”_ **

In the end though you decided to tell the truth, not wanting to continue with the lies.

“Yeah.”

“Tell me.”

You swallowed around a dry throat and looked him in the eyes.

“I love you Hap.”

The man nodded, more to himself than you, and you simply stood there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he stood, taking you into his arms.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to drag you in like this.”

You stayed quiet as he continued talking, not knowing where this was going.

“I’ll stay.”

You were shocked and looked up to him quickly. You’d expected your revelation to push him away, not bring him closer, and slowly you realized what that might mean.

“…Do you love me, Happy?”

The 10 seconds of silence was agony, him not responding at all, simply grabbing you by the arm and walking you back around the bed.

“Let’s get some sleep.”

That was all he said before pushing you gently to lay back down, him pulling his clothes back off and only leaving his boxers before he climbed in after you. You expected him to grab you like he always did, one arm lazily thrown over you, but this time he pushed you to give him your back. He slipped an arm under your head and wrapped the other around your tummy, pulling you close into his chest. Once your shock had worn off, you smiled contentedly and relaxed into his embrace as his fingers raked through your hair.

“You do love me.”

“Be quiet little girl.”


End file.
